


aftermath

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [6]
Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale), Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, F/F, Fire, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath

Story deleted for edit & submission


End file.
